Question: William walked to a grocery store and, after browsing for 15 minutes, decided to buy a banana for $4.17. William handed the salesperson $6.48 for his purchase. How much change did William receive?
Solution: To find out how much change William received, we can subtract the price of the banana from the amount of money he paid. The amount William paid - the price of the banana = the amount of change William received. ${6}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ William received $2.31 in change.